Femme Fatale
by HorrorGurlxOxO
Summary: Based on the three-part Femme Fatale saga coming soon, join Iron Woman, Ms. America, She-Hulk, & Gabrielle Romanoff as they team up as the Femme Fatale, partnering with the Avengers to stop Loki and his plans of taking over the world. Rated M for potential sexual content & language.


**Disclaimer: '**Marvel's The Avengers' (the movie) was owned and produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Marvel Studios, and the characters (Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Loki) are owned by Stan Lee & Marvel. The Femme Fatale group (Ms. America, Iron Woman, She-Hulk, Gabrielle) is owned by _HorrorGurlxOxO_. However, She-Hulk was particularly made by Marvel Studios (although I slightly changed Thundra's background).

* * *

**.: Femme Fatale :.**

_- Cast of Characters -_

* * *

**.: Main Characters :.**

* * *

**- Tony Stark/Iron Man **(President/CEO of Stark Industries, Modern-day Super Hero, Susan's love interest)

**- Susan West/Iron Woman **(President/CEO of West Corporations, Modern-day Super Heroine, Tony's love interest)

**- Steve Rogers/Captain America **(World War II veteran, Super Soilder, Chloe's love interest)

**- Chloe Marks/****Ms. America **(WWII veteran, 1st Female Super Soilder, Steve's love interest)

**- Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk **(Lawyer, Bruce's younger cousin, Clint's love interest)

**- Bruce Banner/Hulk **(Scientist, Jekyll & Hyde persona, Jennifer's older cousin)

**- Thor **(Asgardian God, God of Thunder, becomes close friends with Chloe)

**- Gabrielle Romanoff **(Advanced S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, Natasha's older sister, Bruce's potential love interest)

**- Clint Barton/Hawkeye **(Elite S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Jennifer's love interest)

**- Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **(Best S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Gabrielle's younger sister, only female member of the Avengers)

**- Nick Fury **(Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers & Femme Fatale overseer)

**- Loki **(Antagonist, Thor's brother, God of Mischief)

* * *

_.: Main Characters Info :._

* * *

**Tony Stark/Iron Man: **On top of being an eccentric genius, a billionare, a playboy, philanthropist and dating his former rival, Susan West, Tony Stark is also the armored super hero known as Iron Man. Fresh off of defeating enemies the world over, Stark (along with West) relucantly agreed to serve as a consulant to Nick Fury's top-secret peacekeeping & intelligence angency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, with a global crisis on the bound and the fate of the world in the balance, Stark must once again power up his Iron Man armor to save the world, and become a full-fledged member of the Avengers.

**Susan West/Iron Woman: **One of the most richest woman in the US, Susan West has it all. Money, Power, a Playgirl status, and her fingers wrapped tightly around her new-found lover, Tony Stark. As her alter-ego Iron Woman, she also has the chance to fight alongside him and protect the world that she finds important. After becoming one of Fury's consulants to S.H.I.E.L.D, West soon realized that this was not done by just pure coincidence. When the world seems to come in contact with danger and she is asked to help assemble a great female team that will aid the Avengers, she immediately signs up for the job, making herself the armored Femme Fatale.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America: **After a top-secret Super-Soilder program transformed frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing WWII exploits made him a living legend. Steve (along with Chloe) saved New York and turned the tide in the war, but crashed into the Arctic during their final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers finds that he and Marks had spent decades frozen in the icy tundra. With Chloe's memory of him and the past lost, Steve finds himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognizes. When Nick Fury, director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., calls on Rogers to help save the world again, he quickly suits up as Captain America, taking his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership, & no-nonsense attitude to the Avengers.

**Chloe Marks/Ms. America: **Chloe Marks, after she went through a top-secret Super-Soilder program, became the most powerful and compassionate Ms. America, who fought alongside Captain America (Rogers) through his many adventures. Her amazing tale made her a beautiful role model for young woman and girls across the country, a back-in-time bombshell for men, and was loved by all. She (with Rogers) saved New York City from destruction, but was claimed dead after crashing into the middle of the Arctic during their final mission. Waking up in modern day, she finds her memories of Rogers and her past lost and desperately wants them back. When Nick Fury, director of the peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., asks her to help her country once again with the promise of helping get her memory back, she immediately suits up as Ms. America, bringing along her famous mini-shields and showing the others just how the original Femme Fatale does it.

**Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: **Shot and wounded by a gang of mobsters and saved by a blood transfusion from her cousin, Jennifer Walters, a young and extremely intelligent lawyer, seemed to have everything going on for her. That was, until the same mobsters came back to finish the job and made her angry. Since then, when harmed and enraged, Jenn would become the incredible, amazon-like she-monster known as She-Hulk. Over the years, after she killed the main mobster Nicholas Trask and is now on the run, she has learned to control the monster in her and, as her alter-ego, can control her very own movements. When Nick Fury calls on her giving her a clear pass of her bloody deeds, she reluctantly joins the Femme Fatale, knowing full well that her strength and power will be needed if they really want to save the world.

**Bruce Banner/The Hulk: **After a gamma radiation went awry, mild-mannered scientist Dr. Bruce Banner found himself with a peculiar condition. When angered or provoked, he would transform into the uncontrollable, green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Now, fearful of the damage that the Hulk could inflict, Dr. Banner chooses to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to avoid those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous, green menace. When a mounting threat calls for Banner's scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury recruits him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter-ego, the Hulk, would be a major asset to the Avengers.

**Thor, The God of Thunder: **An arrogant prince from the distant land of Asgard, Thor was banished to Earth after his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland. While in exile on Earth, Thor learned humility and helped to save his friends from a destructive threat that was sent by his brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father, Odin, the King of Asgard. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor must now return to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjolnir in his hand, a legendary hammer with immense power, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with Nick Fury's secret initiative, the Avengers, lending his power to their cause against his wayward brother, Loki.

**Gabrielle Romanoff: **An elite agent in S.H.I.E.L.D., Romanoff is one of the greatest spies and one of the greatest assassins in the world, along with her younger sister Natasha. Armed with a chain, her extensive fighting capabilities, and her physical attributes up to the most qualifications a human being can have, she is described as 'The Perfect Soilder'. When assigned to join the rag-tag team of other female beauties, the only regret that the red haired beauty had was not being assigned with the men of the Avengers, given her seductive & promiscuous nature.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye: **One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most elite agents, Clint Barton, code-named Hawkeye, is the greatest living marksman on Earth. Armed with his weapon of choice, the recurve bow, Hawkeye fires his arsenal of custom augmented arrows, specialized for any number of specific situations, with perfect precision. With the potential of global catastrophe on the horizon, he employs his amazing combat skills to fight along the Avengers.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, is one of the world's greatest spies and quite possibly the world's most skilled assassin, along with her older sister Gabrielle. Armed with an extensive arsenal of specialized weapons like widow stings and cluster bombs, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts skills, Romanoff's unique talents makes her one of director Fury's top agents and an integral part in assembling the Avengers and the Femme Fatale.

**Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.: **As the legendary Director of the international peacekeeping organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury is humanity's first line of defense against the world's biggest threats. When S.H.I.E.L.D. becomes aware of an evil that threatens global safety, Fury assembles the planet's most powerful beings and forms the Avengers and the Femme Fatale.

**Loki, the evil God Of Mischief: **After his bid to overthrow the throne of Asgard was thwarted by his brother Thor, the evil Loki retreated to lands unknown to plot his revenge. Not just against his brother, but against Earth, whose inhabitants Thor now protects. Loki, now returns with a nefarious plot to conquer Earth and will stop at nothing to see his vision realized. When his misuse of power threatens the entire planet, it may take more than the Avengers & The Femme Fatale to stop him.

**Phil Coulson: **Agent Phil Coulson is a veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. operative who is always seen in a suit and necktie despite the fact that he is the agent most often in the trenches, carrying out Director Nick Fury's directives. The go-to agent for Fury's sometimes secretive missions, Agent Coulson has proven to be more than capable of handling the world's most powerful Super Heroes - though he is human being with no superpowers or super- abilities. As S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "Everyman", Coulson is dependable and loyal and unabashedly a fan of Captain and Ms. America. When a threat to the world requires the formation of a team of Super Heroes & Heroines to defeat it, Coulson takes on the task of assembling Nick Fury's Avengers as just another day at the office.

**Maria Hill: **Maria Hill is second in command to Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. A supremely loyal and capable agent, Hill quickly became one of Fury's most trusted aides. Hill's insistence on playing everything by the book leads to periodic clashes with Fury, who has no patience for bureaucracy or red tape. Still, Fury relies on Hill to remind him that the ends do not always justify the means. Hill's competence and efficiency as well as her finely honed principles make her a valuable asset to Fury's team.

* * *

_.: Story Info :._

* * *

**HorrorGurlxOxO presents to you a romantic & climactic twist on the movie 'The Avengers'. In this story, based on the movie, we bring together the fictional iconic Marvel female team 'Femme Fatale'- the Super Heroine dream team of a lifetime, featuring OC based Marvel Heroines like Iron Woman and Ms. America, while we also get to see the iconic She-Hulk and Thundra, along with the original iconic team 'The Avengers': Iron Man, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye.**

**When an unexpected enemy emerges that threatens global safety and security, Nick Fury, Director of the international peacekeeping agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D., finds himself in need of a team to pull the world back from the brink of disaster. Spanning the globe, a daring recruitment effort begins for two important groups that will save and protect the Earth from the horror- The Avengers & The Femme Fatale. Prepare yourself for the exciting action-packed adventure filled with battles, conflicts, and that of Tony Stark's and Susan West's general banter when the Avengers and the Femme Fatale assemble this summer.**

* * *

_Assemble._

_**06/15/12**_


End file.
